I Need Help
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Kate is determinded to help a young girl who needs her protection - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I've been re-reading some of my stories trying to come up with ideas and I think I may have just found a good plot for a story :D Please R & R…

**Plot:** A continuation of _'Friday Night'_ fanfiction.

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate relaxed back into the chair after closing her first case from a month off. She touched her finger and looked down seeing her ring missing; Kate didn't feel herself without it. She glanced up at Gibbs and suddenly remembered taking the ring off before jumping into the shower. Kate jumped hearing her desk phone ring.

"Agent Todd" she answered.

"_Kate…this her number right?"_ a girl asked over the phone.

"Yes, I'm Kate. Who's this…" Kate queried.

"_Vicky, you said I call if I was in trouble"_ she explained.

"Vicky…" Kate repeated trying to jog her memory.

"_From the soup kitchen. You gave me your card and said I could call"_ Vicky paused. _"I need help"_ she begged.

"Hi Vicky. Sorry it's been a long week. What can I do for you?" Kate asked shaking her head.

"_I can't talk over the phone. They might be listening_" Vicky whispered.

"Who might?" Kate frowned. "Why don't you stay right where you are and I'll come [pick you up" Kate said grabbing pen and paper. She nodded as she quickly scribbled down the address and hung up the phone. Kate grabbed her bag and coat and got up.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked looking up from his desk.

"Out" Kate said walking over to the lift.

**x-x-x**

An hour later Kate returned with a sixteen year old standing behind her. The young girl looked around the room suspiciously as if expecting someone to jump out from behind a desk or chair.

"Kate… a word" Gibbs said beckoning her forward.

"I need to speak with Gibbs. Why don't you go with Tony to get a drink of water?" Kate suggested. Vicky nodded her head and looked over at Tony walking towards her. "And don't you even dare!" Kate warned.

"Don't do what?" Tony shrugged with a grin.

"You know what!" Kate growled moving closer to Gibbs.

"This way" Tony said guiding Vicky out of the bullpen.

"What are you doing Kate? Gibbs frowned.

"She needs my help" Kate replied.

"Not unless it's got something to do with the Navy, you know we can't do anything" Gibbs mumbled.

"Come on Gibbs, she scared and all alone. I'm the _only_ one who can help her!" Kate growled staring at him.

"You know I'd help her but we simply just can't!" Gibbs said.

"I thought you were different" Kate whispered glancing across at McGee.

"Don't you dare make this personal" Gibbs hissed.

"It is Gibbs! I'm the one who offered my card to her. How am I supposed to react if someone is in danger!" Kate growled.

"How do you know she is in danger? Has she told you why she needs help?" Gibbs question.

"Not yet…" Kate said.

"Well then she could just be playing you!" Gibbs interrupted.

"She isn't!" Kate cried. "She sounds scared Gibbs. She has nowhere to live! I believe her" Kate shouted.

"You know you really have to learn not to be so gullible" Gibbs sighed.

"Oh now who's making it personal!" Kate shrieked.

"Please Gibbs, I'm not lying. There are people after me" Vicky said behind Kate.

"See…" Kate said raising her eyebrows. Gibbs stared at them for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, I'll have a word with the Director" he mumbled walking past them. "_Now_ where are you going?" Gibbs cried seeing Kate leading Vicky to the lift.

"Home, so Vicky can freshen up a bit" Kate smiled. "Gibbs, I used to protect The President" Kate stated seeing him glare at her.

"Ok. Well I'll send Tony round in an hour" Gibbs said and continued to head towards the Director's office. Kate shook her and smiled down at Vicky.

"Come on" she said moving to the lift.

"Did you really used to protect the President?" she gasped as Kate pressed the button for the lift.

"Yes" Kate nodded. "Why?" Kate added frowning.

"I feel very safe already" Vicky said entering the lift. Kate smiled and pressed the button down to the car park. The ride down was silent and once the doors opened, Kate guided Vicky over to her car.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" Kate asked as she got into the car and started the engine. She glanced across at Vicky who was staring out the window. "It's ok if you don't want to" Kate shrugged.

"No you should know, given you're risking your life for me" Vicky smiled faintly. "A couple of months back, Emma, from the soup kitchen she told me she had a small place if I wanted to stay there" Vicky paused closing her eyes tightly.

"It's ok" Kate said placing her hand on Vicky's shoulder.

"I agreed to stay there for a while, it beats sleeping outside in the cold" Vicky continued giggling a bit. Kate smiled and drove the car out onto the road. "A couple of nights ago, these guys bashed down the door saying that Emma owed them something. Em said she didn't know what they were talking about. The men took her to a different room and argued a bit. I'm not sure what about, I couldn't hear plus they had left a big guy to watch me. They came back out again carrying a bag each, I have no idea what was in them so don't ask. Once they had left I quickly rushed to the other room to find Emma on the floor…" Vicky stopped.

"It's ok, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" Kate smiled glancing across at Vicky then concentrated back on the road ahead. The remaining car trip was silent. Kate pulled into the apartment underground car park. "We're here" Kate sighed. Vicky nodded her head and got out. Kate quickly joined her at the lift and pressed the button. Once the lift doors opened they got in and went up to level four. "Well…this is home" Kate said unlocking the door.

"Wow…" Vicky muttered looking around.

"I'll just go fetch some towels if you want a shower. Help yourself to anything in the fridge" Kate said walking into a different room. Kate came back into the room carrying two towels and some clothes. "I got these, try them on and see if they fit" she said handing them over to Vicky.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Just through there" Kate said pointing to the guess bathroom. Kate moved across to the couch and sat down hearing running water from the bathroom. After Vicky had her shower she came back out into the lounge.

"They're a little big" she giggled tugging on the clothes. Kate smiled seeing the t-shirt hanging off Vicky's shoulders. Kate frowned and looked to the door hearing someone knocking. She got up and moved closer.

"Vicky, get behind me" Kate said drawing out her gun. The knocking got louder and sounded more like someone trying to kick down the door. "DiNozzo, if that's you. It isn't funny!" Kate yelled holding onto her gun tightly.

"It isn't DiNozzo love" a guy said bursting through the door. Kate fired a round and just missed his shoulder. The guy fired back hitting Kate right in the stomach.

"Kate!" Vicky cried as two other men burst through and grabbed her.

"Vicky…" Kate said reaching out as they dragged her away. Kate tried to get up but soon everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Leave it Tony" McGee warned noticing Tony looking across at Kate's phone ring. Tony picked up his handset and transferred the call.

"Agent DiNozzo speaking" Tony answered. He listened carefully and let the phone slip from his hand.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked looking up from his desk.

"Tony?" McGee asked getting to his feet.

"Kate…" he paused.

"What about Kate?" Gibbs shouted jumping to his feet. He stared at Tony waiting for an answer, as the seconds past Gibbs' hear began to race when Tony didn't reply. "What about Kate?" Gibbs said again.

"She been shot. She's in the hospital" Tony mumbled.

"Get Abby" Gibbs ordered grabbing his jacket. McGee nodded and quickly moved to his phone.

"I've got the room number" Tony said waving the piece of paper in his hand. Gibbs nodded and moved over to the lift with Tony not far behind.

"Abby will meet us at the car" McGee said squeezing through the closing lift doors.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at the hospital, Gibbs jumped out and raced for the entrance. He flashed his badge as several nurses gave him looks. Gibbs came to a skidding halt as he found Kate's room. He stood at the door staring at her lying on body motionless.

"Oh Kate" Abby muttered behind him. Gibbs turned around and saw the rest of them had caught up.

"I'm the doctor who performed surgery on Caitlin" a man said walking towards them.

"It's Kate" Abby corrected.

"And who are you all?" he frowned.

"Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and this is Abby" Gibbs said pulling out his badge.

"Well you will glad to hear, Gibbs, that your wife's surgery went well. There was minimal damage from the bullet and she is resting comfortable" the doctor informed Gibbs.

"Thank you" Gibbs whispered.

"We'll need that bullet for our investigations doctor" Tony said turning towards the doctor who nodded and disappeared.

"Hang on…" McGee paused watching Gibbs walk into the room.

"What Tim?" Tony said.

"Did anyone else hear the doctor call Kate Gibbs' wife?" McGee frowned.

"Yes!" Abby nodded. "Gibbs" Abby whispered entering the room and grabbed his arm.

"Gibbs…" Kate called opening her eyes.

"Hey" he cooed softly stroking her face.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Tony joked.

"I can rest later. I've got visitors" Kate smiled up at Gibbs. "Wow… the whole team" Kate laughed.

"I'm glad you're ok" Gibbs said and kissed her forehead.

"How long do you have to be in the hospital for?" Abby asked moving closer.

"Not sure, though I want to get out of here as soon as possible" Kate said sitting up slowly.

"Miss me that much?" Tony teased.

"I'm more worried about Vicky" Kate frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll find her" Gibbs smiled.

"The Director changed his mind?" Kate asked her eyes shining with hope.

"Nope. But there is no way in hell I'm letting those bastards walk free after what they did to you!" Gibbs swore.

"Don't be shy Tim, come forward" Kate said peeking through Gibbs' and Tony.

"Ah… yeah" McGee stuttered and move into the room.

"At least you go your own room" Tony said looking around. "No one to keep you awake with snoring or nothing" Tony said looking back at Kate.

"Ha ha" Kate retorted and winced.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked lurching forward.

"Yes, I'm fine" Kate smiled faintly. "No more making me laugh Tony" Kate warned.

"No more getting shot Kate!" Tony scolded. "Give me a heart attack why don't you" he said poking out his tongue.

"I'm sick and he is still teasing me!" Kate whined and winked at Abby who burst out laughing.

"I'm being serious!" Tony cried.

"I know and I'm grateful you care" Kate apologised.

"Goes for all of us" McGee spoke.

"It means a lot that you guys have my back" Kate smiled.

"Always" Gibbs smiled back.

"Hello…" Tony muttered seeing a nurse go by. "Nice to see you Kate, get better soon" He said and quickly vanished from the room.

"Does he ever stop?" Kate sighed.

"Apparently not" Abby chuckled. "Ah… can I have a word alone with Kate?" Abby asked looking from Gibbs to McGee.

"Come on boss, buy you a cup of coffee?" McGee offered.

"Sure but I hardly doubt you'll find _coffee_ here!" he laughed following McGee into the hall. Kate watched them go before turning her head to Abby.

"What do you want to discuss?" Kate asked patting the bed. Abby climbed up and took a deep breath.

"Can I see your wound?" Abby whispered. Kate pulled up her gown to reveal a large bandage on her stomach.

"Nothing much to see" she shrugged pulling her gown down. "But that's not what you wanted to talk about, is it?" Kate frowned confused.

"No…" Abby paused.

"Come on Abby, spit it out" Kate giggled.

"Are you married to Gibbs?" Abby asked staring at her friend. Kate stared at Abby before replying.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've liked to be there" Abby muttered looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry. Gibbs didn't want a fuss and if we invited you then the other would be asking a lot of questions" Kate explained.

"I can keep a secret. And how come you don't wear the ring?" Abby smiled.

"I know…I took it off this morning to have a shower and must've forgotten to put it back on" Kate frowned.

"Then how did the doctor know you were married?" Abby frowned confused.

"I had to change my driver's license and things like that" Kate answered.

"Ah" Abby nodded.

"Now I think about it, it seems really silly that we didn't tell you" Kate muttered.

"It's fine. All that matters now if you getting better" Abby said takings Kate's hand.

"Everything alright?" Gibbs asked from the door. Both Abby and Kate looked up, Abby glanced back over at Kate smiling.

"So Gibbs…" Abby said getting to her feet and moved across the room. She stood in front of him and picked up his hand. "Were you going to tell me about this?" Abby asked lifting his ring finger. "And how come we've never noticed it before?" Abby frowned glancing up at McGee behind Gibbs.

"It's because I don't have a great record of marriages so you don't ever expect me to be married" Gibbs grinned.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Abby asked again.

"Maybe…" Gibbs shrugged.

"Back" Tony smiled.

"Right" Gibbs nodded. "I want you and McGee to go to Kate's apartment and turn the place upside down" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs!" Kate cried.

"What?" Gibbs said turning around.

"I'll go with them" Abby said reassuring Kate.

"Thanks Abs" Kate said sighing with relief.

"Come on you two" Abby said shooing them out the door. "So what's her name Tony?" Abby asked as they walked down the hall.

"Emily" Tony grinned holding up a card with a number on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So what does Gibbs expect us to find at Kate's apartment?" Tony frowned as he got into the car and started the engine.

"I'm not sure" McGee shrugged.

"Any evidence that could help find the people who kidnapped Vicky and shot Kate" Abby explained.

"So why did you come?" McGee asked.

"Because you are about to search through her apartment. She doesn't want you go through her personal belongings" Abby said.

"I won't, I'm a gentleman" McGee replied.

"I think she was worried about Tony" Abby said looking in the mirror.

"Oh…" McGee nodded.

"Why don't you go find the apartment manager?" Abby asked twenty minutes once they had arrived at Kate's flat.

"Sure" Tony nodded parking the car on the street. "He was the one who found Kate, he might've seen something" Tony said getting out of the car and heading for the building. Abby and McGee walked over to the lift and got in. Abby pressed level five and the lift slowly went upwards. They got out and McGee followed Abby down the hall.

"Here it is…" Abby said stopping by the door. McGee nodded and handed Abby a pair of gloves, he then got some tape out and put it across the door.

"Hey Abby" McGee paused making her turn around. "What do you think that is?" he frowned leaning closer to the door. Abby examined what McGee was looking at.

"Maybe a boot print" she guessed. "They probably had to kick the door down" Abby shrugged.

"Hmmm" McGee nodded and quickly took a sample. Abby moved into the apartment and looked around. Not much had been disturbed.

"Oh and don't forget to print the door handle" Abby added turning around.

"Well the manager didn't see much. He said he was walking down here to help a neighbour with plumbing when he noticed the door wide open and Kate on the floor" Tony explained entering the flat. "Nice place" Tony commented looking around as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

"There really isn't much to do here" Abby said shooing Tony back out the door.

"Abs, wait" Tony said noticing dirt on the floor. He squatted down and carefully collected the dirt. Abby looked up as McGee entered the room. "Watch it Probie!" Tony cried as McGee nearly stepped on his finger.

"Sorry" McGee muttered watching Abby quickly disappear into a room.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked standing up.

"To get some clothes for Kate" Abby replied from the other room. Tony quickly pulled out his gun and put his fingers on his lip.

"Does Kate have a pet Abby?" Tony asked.

"No, why?" Abby frowned entering the living room again. Tony put his hand up and Abby stood still. McGee pulled out his own gun and followed Tony's gaze. They slowly inched forward and swung the cupboard door open.

"What are you doing here?" Tony gasped putting away his weapon.

"Hiding" Vicky replied.

"I thought you got kidnapped?" McGee frowned confused.

"I did and I managed to escape" she answered walking forward.

"So you decided to come back and hide at the crime scene?" Abby queried.

"I figured they wouldn't know to look here plus I guessed you would come back to investigate" Vicky smiled.

"Let's go back to work" Tony said moving to the door and looked around. "Come on, it's clear" Tony said beckoning them forward. All four of them entered the lift and went down to the car. Once they arrived back at NCIS, they all waited in the bullpen. Tony looked over hearing his phone ring.

"DiNozzo" he answered. "Yes boss" Tony nodded listening to Gibbs.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"Gibbs wants me protecting Kate at the hospital" Tony replied grabbing his badge and gun and headed to the lift.

"I better do some work" Abby groaned taking the evidence from McGee.

"Can I come?" Vicky asked looking at Abby.

"Sure" she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs entered Abby's lab with a CAF-POW in hand. Seeing the front room empty, Gibbs continued to the next room and turned off the music.

"Hey!" Abby cried.

"For you" Gibbs said handing over the cup. Gibbs frowned as he saw the chair move and yet Abby was standing beside him. He reached and swung the chair around. "Aren't you supposed to be kidnapped?" Gibbs asked staring down at Vicky.

"I escaped" she shrugged.

"Do you remember anything about your kidnappers?" Gibbs asked squatting down on the floor.

"Better yet, she drew them" Abby said moving over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Vicky is a really good drawer. Kind of like someone else we know" Abby grinned. Gibbs stood up and took the paper from Abby.

"I should probably ring Kate and tell her you're alright" Gibbs muttered pulling out his phone and moved to the front room.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" Abby smiled looking down at Vicky.

"I'm not worried about me" she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked squatting down in front of her.

"I feel really bad about what happened to Kate and it's all my fault" Vicky mumbled.

"It is not! It could've easily happened under different circumstances. Every NCIS Agent knows it's a job hazard that they could get shot" Abby shrugs.

"Where is the boss?" Tony asked entering the lab and walking straight to the back.

"Isn't he out front on the phone?" Abby asked peering around the door.

"Nope" Tony replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Abby frowned confused.

"Boss said he had a possibly suspect and that I need to put a BOLO" Tony answered.

"Ok" Abby nodded.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted making him spin around.

"Ah there you are Boss" he smiled.

"BOLO" Gibbs said handing the page to Tony.

"So Vicky, maybe I could get us a couple of drinks and some Chinese?" Tony offered moving closer to the desk. "To help you overcome this emotionally" he added quickly.

"How about when hell freezes over!" Vicky giggled looking up at Abby

"You're right Abby!" Gibbs chuckled.

"Told you so!" Abby replied.

"What is Gibbs right about?" Tony asked staring at Abby.

"You…" Gibbs pointed at Tony. "Back to work!" he ordered. Tony grumbled to himself as he slowly left the lab.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have work to do" Abby said looking at Gibbs and Vicky.

"Come on Vicky, I bet you're hungry?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yep!" she nodded jumping to her feet. "I'll see you later Abby" she waved following Gibbs to the hall and into the lift.

"Hold the lift DiNozzo" Gibbs called seeing the doors open and Tony stepping inside. Tony nodded and held the door open for them. "Thanks" Gibbs mumbled. Vicky stood beside Gibbs as he leaned across and pressed a button. The lift started to move upwards and stopped at the squad room level. The doors closed again and it continued to go up.

"Ladies first" Gibbs smiled holding the door open for her.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Pick a table" Gibbs said moving over to grab some drinks. Vicky looked around and chose a table by the window. "Here we go" Gibbs said carrying a bottle of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Vicky said again. Gibbs watched as Vicky unscrewed the lid and took a sip. She quickly pushed her fringe from her eyes. _'She is a lot like Kate'_ Gibbs smiled to himself.

"So why did you bring me down here?" Vicky frowned confused.

"I know you've already talked to Kate but you're going to have to tell me what happened" Gibbs said pulling out his pad and pencil.

"How I got into this mess or what happened at her apartment?" Vicky asked confused.

"The first option" Gibbs said flipping to a new page.

"A friend from the soup kitchen said she had rented a small place and I could stay there if I wanted. I agreed, well its better than sleeping outside in the cold" Vicky paused smiling. "One night these guys kicked down the door screaming at Emma saying she owed them. Emma said she didn't know what they were talking about but the men dragged her to a different room and argued some more. I couldn't hear what they were talking about plus they had left a big guy to watch me, make sure I didn't make a run for it or nothing. When the guys came out they were carrying a bag and threatened if I told anyone they would find me. Once they left I quickly rushed to the other room only to find Emma dead on the floor" Vicky said and took another sip of her drink. Gibbs nodded his head as he quickly wrote down the key points from her story. Gibbs pulled out his phone hearing it ring.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"_Got a match on one of the BOLO's"_ Tony said.

"We'll be up soon" Gibbs said hanging up.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** I took the idea from _'Honor Code'_, I thought it would be an interesting idea to play around with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing out of hospital?" Gibbs shouted as they approached the squad room.

"The Doctor said I could leave" Kate shrugged.

"But you were just shot?" Gibbs cried.

"I know, my stomach is all bandaged up" Kate said slightly lifting her shirt to reveal a white bandage wrapped around her stomach.

"Well I think it's great you're out of hospital" Tony smiled.

"Really? I would've thought you wanted me to stay there so you could have an excuse to visit that pretty nurse you were chatting up?" Kate laughed.

"I don't need to go back, I got her number!" Tony rejoiced holding up one of his cards with her number on the back.

"Vicky" Kate frowned sensing something was wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's all my fault" she mumbled.

"No it isn't" Kate said smiling over at Vicky. "It's a risk we take every day in this job, plus it saved me a trip to the hospital" Kate smiled glancing over at Gibbs.

"Is this one of the guys?" Tony asked as he pulled a profile up onto the plasma.

"Yeah" Vicky nodded.

"Kate?" Gibbs frowned moving to her side. "Is everything alright?" he whispered.

"I need to talk to you later…alone" Kate said looking over at Tony and Vicky. "And yes Tony, he's the one who broke down my door and shot me" Kate said walking past Gibbs.

"Want me to bring him in?" Tony asked turning around to face Gibbs.

"Yeah, take McGee" Gibbs ordered.

"Gotcha boss" Tony nodded and indicated to McGee to follow.

"Oh and Abby got some spare clothes for you" McGee smiled on his way past.

"Permission to go and see Abby?" Kate grinned.

"You know you don't need permission!" Gibbs chuckled making Kate grin even wider.

"Kate…" Vicky called racing to catch up with her. "Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

**x-x-x**

"Abby!" Kate called over the music. It suddenly stopped and Abby poked her head around her computer.

"What are you doing out of hospital?" she gasped.

"You know, Gibbs said the exact same thing!" Kate giggled.

"It's because we care!" Abby smiled. "What can I do for you?" she questioned.

"McGee said you had some clothes for me" Kate queried.

"Yeah, kinda figured you didn't want to be in scrubs all day" Abby said looking down at the pale pink Kate was wearing. Abby quickly disappeared into the back and brought a black bag.

"I won't be long" Kate said and quickly left the lab.

"Is Kate here?" Gibbs asked minutes later.

"No, you just missed her but she should be back soon" Vicky replied. "Wow… so you really own all these machines?" Vicky asked looking around the lab.

"Not really, NCIS does" Abby explained.

"Gibbs" Kate said surprised as she re-entered the lab wearing a pair of jeans and long sleeved top.

"Can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked pulling Kate aside.

"Sure" she nodded and dragged him over to the lift.

"Where are we going?" he frowned as they got in.

"You said you wanted to talk" Kate frowned as she pressed a button. Kate waited a while before flicking the emergency switch. "So what did you want to discuss?" Kate asked looking over at him.

"You said you saved a trip to the hospital, why did you need to go to hospital? What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nothing is wrong" Kate beamed.

"Something must be if you needed to go to hospital!" Gibbs shouted starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong I promise!" Kate said taking his hands in hers. "Quite the opposite really" she smiled faintly.

"Just tell me!' Gibbs growled.

"I'm pregnant" Kate said staring at him. Minutes passed and Gibbs didn't speak. "Say something" she muttered.

"Wow… that's great!" Gibbs beamed hugging her. "Wait…" he paused pushing her back. "You were shot, is it ok?" Gibbs asked placing his hand down on her stomach.

"Yeah, the doctor said it just missed the baby by centimetres" Kate smiled faintly. Gibbs nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "You're not going to put me on desk duty are you?" Kate asked staring at him.

"Not yet but we'll seriously have to think about it down the track. I don't want anything to happen to ether of you" Gibbs said.

"Ok but I'm not going to be one of those mothers who gives up her job just because I'm having a baby!" Kate warned.

"Didn't think you would" Gibbs smiled turning the lift back on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby turned her head seeing Gibbs kiss Kate and placed his hands on her stomach. Abby turned back to her computer screen as Kate entered the lab.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked walking towards Kate.

"Interrogation" Kate replied frowning. "What?" she shrugged.

"Oh nothing" Abby replied beaming away like Father Christmas.

"What is it Abby?" Kate growled glaring at her.

"You haven't quite mastered _the look_ yet" Abby giggled. Kate frowned deeper as she continued to stare at Abby. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Abby questioned.

"How do you know?" Kate gasped.

"My detective skills!" Abby grinned tapping her nose.

"What's going on?" Vicky asked seeing Abby and Kate mumbled to each other.

"Nothing!" Kate hissed staring at Abby.

"Whatever you say mum" Abby shrugged walking back to her computer.

"Abby!" Kate shouted.

"Are you pregnant Kate?" Vicky asked moving even closer. "But before… getting shot and then going to hospital…" Vicky paused and looked up at Kate in horror. "You didn't lose it did you? Is that why you talked to Gibbs privately?" Vicky gasped.

"Calm down! Everything is fine" Kate smiled.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter but I figured you might want to read something so…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Vicky…" Kate paused looking over at her. "Where are you going to stay now?" she frowned.

"Ah… not sure" Vicky paused looking up at Kate "I guess back to the street" she shrugged. "Why do you ask?" Vicky questioned staring at Kate.

"You can stay with me till you find your feet" Kate smiled. "If you wish" she added.

"I don't want to be a nuisance, I'm sure something will turn up" Vicky replied.

"You won't. Anyway wouldn't your parents be wondering where you are" Kate frowned.

"I doubt they can even remember their names!" Vicky hissed.

"Why?" Abby asked stepping forward.

"A mixture of drugs and alcohol" Vicky shrugged looking from Abby to Kate. She sighed looking away figuring she would have to tell them. "It really only started when I was about thirteen or maybe even earlier but that's when it started affecting the family" she paused to look away.

"It's alright" Kate said quickly rushing to her side and wrapped her arm around Vicky's shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad, I'd normally stay with friends or over at my Aunts place and when I was home my big brother would protect me, well… until he died" she stopped. "My parents got completely wasted after his car accident. The next day we had this big fight. I went over to a friend's place for a couple of days and when I came back home my parents had packed a bag for me and told me to get out" she whispered.

"I sense the story isn't over" Abby guessed watching Vicky's face fall.

"Yeah" she nodded pausing for a moment. "My parents begged me to come home after a couple of months. They said there were clean and done with it all. It was good for a while until one morning I found they'd OD" Vicky said quietly.

"I thought you said you had an Aunt you stayed with for a while" Kate asked.

"Yeah but that was only because I needed to escape from my parents and I was upset over my brother. She blames me for my parent's death" she shrugged. Kate smiled faintly at Vicky as she hugged her tightly.

"Come on, let's go ask Gibbs if you can stay with us" Kate said taking Vicky's hand and guided her to the lift.

"Gibbs? What has this go to do with Gibbs?" Vicky frowned.

"We've finally agreed that I'm going to move into his house" Kate smiled.

"You aren't living in the same house?" Abby gasped.

"No" Kate said turning around.

"why not?" Abby shrieked.

"What if you wanted to come over? I couldn't give you Gibbs address. I wanted it to be a secret" Kate frowned. Abby nodded understanding why Kate still lived in her apartment.

"I still don't understand why, he is your boss right?" Vicky frowned confused.

"And my husband" Kate smiled as they entered the lift and Kate quickly flashed her ring. The lift slowed and the doors opened, Kate and Vicky got out and walked over to the squad room. "Gibbs must still be in interrogation" Kate muttered to herself seeing his desk empty.

"Not anymore" he replied walking into the room.

"Hey" Kate smiled. "Where's Tony and McGee?" Kate asked noticing the empty bullpen.

"Arresting the accomplices" Gibbs said looking over at Kate.

"He told you?" Vicky gasped.

"Gibbs can be pretty scary in interrogation" Kate said glancing over at him. "There is something I want to discuss with you" Kate said.

"Usual meeting place?" Gibbs asked rising from his chair.

"No, this involves Vicky as well" Kate smiled quickly glancing over her shoulder at Vicky. "Given we made a decision about moving I was hoping that Vicky could take up one of the spare rooms" Kate suggested.

"I'll go get the paper work done" Gibbs smiled faintly grabbing his jacket.

"What paper work?" Kate frowned.

"For adoption" Gibbs answered. "Not unless you don't want us to be your parents" Gibbs said looking at Vicky.

"Trust me, I would be a great improve from the last" Vicky grinned.

"Kate" Gibbs whispered moving to her side. "Everything ok? He frowned.

"Yeah" Kate muttered.

"But you weren't thinking of adoption" Gibbs sighed.

"Right" Kate nodded. "Not that I don't think it's a great idea but…" she paused.

"You want to make your own family" Vicky finished.

"And once the paper work is complete you will be family" Gibbs added. Kate looked up at Gibbs and smiled.

"What are we waiting for" he said following them to the lift.

**- The End -**

**A/N: **I might continue this story just under a different title, set a couple years in the future… though I'm not sure if I will or wont


End file.
